Why roleplay is healthy
by VannuroRB
Summary: In which the concept of role-playing is forgotten. Puzzleshipping and yaoi, and lemons! Most definint


I thought of this while I was at my Nans. I know…I'm a perv. So what's new?

But it's a great way to celebrate sixty stories!

Warning: Has lemon and yaoi!

Enjoy!

* * *

Why role-playing is healthy~

Yugi laid in bed with Yami by his side, their clothes spread out across the floor forgotten for that night, too much fun had happened for them to care about their clothes. Yugi turned to Yami, wondering if there was any energy left in Yami, but he was fast asleep and wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Yugi sighed but cuddled up to his love for the night, at least he was able to hug his love like a teddy bear when he was asleep.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was sitting at the table as he watched his friend, Joey, read through the cookery books he had. Joey skimmed through the pages fast, giving a sigh and putting the book aside before grabbing another one.

'There has to be something' Joey muttered as he went through the pages.

'What are you looking for exactly?' Yugi asked as he rested his head on his hand.

'Something to cook obviously'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'No duh. Anything in particular?'

'Something with cream' Joey muttered.

'Why cream?'

Joey smirked 'Well…Kaiba likes to-'

'Forget I asked' Yugi giggled and watched Joey go through the books 'I don't even know why you do that sort of stuff'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Just makes it more fun I guess. Don't you do that kind of stuff with Yami?'

'Well…not really' Yugi blushed slightly and looked away 'I-I mean…god it's embarrassing talking to you about this stuff'.

Joey chuckled as he shut the book 'You should try role-playing and stuff like me and Kaiba, trust me you'll like it'.

'I doubt it…I mean…it's so weird and stuff'.

Joey rolled his eyes as he picked up a book to read through it 'Just think of the video games. They're role-play. Only…you get to have sex with someone…'

'I don't know. It would just be really awkward and stuff…I don't even know if Yami likes that stuff…'

Joey nodded but then hummed in thought 'You'd look good in a maids uniform…'

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'I'm not going to wear a dress!'

'Alright, jeez' Joey took out a pen and started writing on his arm 'I'm just saying is all…and I'm sure Yami would love a little role-play sex'.

'How do you know?'

'Because he's a man' Joey finished writing and closed the book, he stood up and put the books back in their place before turning to Yugi 'Oh well…at least I'll know one of us will be having a good time'.

Yugi sighed and stood up as well 'Yeah, but you're just weird'.

Joey chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'At least think about it. Anyway, I must be off, thanks for the help Yugi'.

'Anytime Joey'.

Joey let himself out, Yugi chuckled to himself as he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, he turned the T.V. on but his thoughts were still with him.

"Role-play…that sounds so weird. I can imagine Joey doing it, but me and Yami? I wouldn't even know what to do…I mean me as a maid is strange, and the only things I can think of our dresses-" Yugi stared at the television, not exactly taking it in as a thought struck him "But…I don't know if Yami would like it…but like Joey said…he is a guy…"

Yugi bit his lip, then turning the T.V. off as he jumped up from the couch and hurried up the stairs to get everything ready before Yami came home that evening.

* * *

Yami came home later that evening, he slipped his shoes off before entering the house 'Yugi I'm back!' Yami called out, only to get no answer 'Yugi?'

Yami walked around, only stopping when he spotted a flower on the bottom step of the stairs. Yami picked up the flower and looked at it, he glanced up at the next step to see another same flower, and the same on the next step and kept going up to the top of the stairs. Yami picked up the trail of flowers, coming to the top of the stairs and looking around, seeing the bedroom door open ajar. He smirked as he walked over to the door, he pushed it open and looked around at the bedroom.

It was lit up by many candles Yugi had placed around on the cupboards and on the windowsill, the bed sheets had been changed to an exotic colour of gold and purple silk like sheets. Yugi laid on the bed and sat up when Yami opened the door, wearing only the black shorts he had kept for some years-and yet surprisingly they still fitted him.

'I've been waiting all day for you' Yugi said as stood up from the bed.

'I can see' Yami looked around the room again before handing Yugi the flowers he had collected 'What's all this about?'

Yugi smiled as he took the flowers and put them in a vase by the side 'Well…I just thought you'd like something different and stuff…do you like it?'

'Yeah…' Yami sat down on the bed then laying back 'It looks like a princes room. Where'd you get the idea from?'

'Oh' Yugi climbed onto the bed and cuddled next to Yami 'A little bird gave me inspiration'.

'It was Joey wasn't it?'

'Yes' Yugi giggled 'He was over and he suggested we should do role-play, like he and Kaiba does'.

'I sometimes wonder how Kaiba keeps up with it all' Yami muttered as he stroked Yugi's hair 'So, what did you have in mind?'

'Something you're familiar with' Yugi said as he climbed onto Yami's chest and straddled his waist 'You already said this is a princes room. So you can be pharaoh once more, and I can be your pleasure slave or something'.

'Pleasure slave?' Yami chuckled and held Yugi's face 'What has Joey done to you today?'

'What? You don't like it?'

'No, no, I love it. Just didn't think you could be so pervy'.

Yugi giggled as he started to unbutton Yami's shirt 'I'm sure you'd like that though'.

'I do'.

Yami reached up to kiss Yugi as he slipped his shirt off and threw it to the floor, Yugi kissed Yami for a while before leading his lips down Yami's neck as he unzipped Yami's pants and pulled them off with his underwear so Yami was naked. Yugi lead his lips down to Yami's member, giving it a small lick before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Yami groaned and closed his eyes, putting a hand on Yugi's head and holding onto his hair while he carried on sucking on it.

'Mmm…so good Yugi' Yami moaned as Yugi sucked harder onto him 'Really good…'

Yugi looked up at Yami lustfully as he made sure every part of his length was wet and aching to release.

'Oh Yugi…I-I'm going to cum!' Yami moaned as he bucked up slightly into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi then let go of Yami's member, looking at the erect member as it stood tall and twitched slightly, Yugi giggled slightly and tapped the side of it making it twitch again.

'Why…did you stop?' Yami asked disappointed.

'Only the best pleasure slaves know the best techniques' Yugi smirked then as he tapped it again 'My pharaoh'.

Yami groaned 'You pleasure slaves are all too cruel then'.

Yugi giggled again and sat up, about to say something, but then Yami grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the bed. He gave him a kiss before pulling his shorts off-glad that there was no underwear underneath.

'What are you doing?' Yugi asked surprised.

'Giving you a blowjob now' Yami smirked as he held Yugi's smaller length and licked the tip of it 'You always like that'.

'But I'm the pleasure slave'.

'And I enjoy doing this, so suck it up'.

Yami then placed his lips over Yugi's member and started to suck on it. Yugi hummed in pleasure as Yami started bobbing up and down, making Yugi moan out and blush heavily. Yugi panted as Yami started to pick up his pace, Yugi held tightly to the bed sheets as he felt himself reaching his edge.

'A-Ah…Y-Yami…'

Yami then let go at the peak moment, making the smaller one groan and look down as Yami tapped his twitching member.

'Now you know how I feel' Yami commented as he sat up.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yes. But I know you'd like it a lot more'.

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi closer, turning him around so he sat in between his legs, he licked two of his own fingers before reaching down and finding his entrance, slipping them inside. Yugi gasped and moved a little so Yami could reach easier to his entrance, Yami thrust them in and out for a while to loosen him up, then took his fingers back when he thought Yugi was ready. Yami held Yugi's legs to lift him up slightly before sitting him over his member.

Both of them groaned and panted a little once Yugi was seated all the way, Yugi rested on Yami's shoulder and kissed his neck.

'Does that feel good to you?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded his head 'Very…' He looked to Yugi and smiled slightly 'You do realise…I'm going to get you on your knees in a minute and do another round with you'.

Yugi giggled breathlessly 'You can do as many rounds with me as you like'.

'Don't tempt me'.

Yugi smiled, then giving a small wiggle to his hips, he hinted to Yami that he was ready to be moved. Yami slipped his hands down to Yugi's butt and lifted it up before bringing it back down on his member. Both of them moaned as Yami carried on lifting and bringing Yugi back down over his member, Yugi moaning with each pleasurable penetration he got from Yami, he looked down and saw his member twitch heavily with every bounce.

Yami started to thrust into Yugi harder, making him moan louder until finally 'Ah! YUGI!' Yami cried out as he released inside of Yugi's body, coating him with his liquid.

Yugi moaned loudly when he felt the hot liquid stick to his walls, and Yugi couldn't help but release as well. It shot out and covered some of the bed sheets. The two sat where they were a little tense before Yugi lifted up and took Yami out of him, he moved so he rested on his hands and knees before turning to Yami.

'Second round?' Yugi asked with a dirty smile.

'Sure' Yami sat up on his knees, stroking his own member as he moved closer to Yugi 'I think I can manage one more time'.

Yugi giggled as Yami let go of his member and held Yugi's hips then, stroking over his cheeks with a tease before getting closer and slipping in his member into his entrance again. Yugi groaned and held tighter to the bed sheets when he felt Yami inside him again, Yami held Yugi's hips steady as he started to thrust into him gently. Yugi moaned quietly and reached down to start stroking himself, making him moan louder and making Yami thrust into Yugi more and more.

'Oh Yami' Yugi moaned as he rested his head down on the sheets, grasping them tightly 'S-So good…'

'I-I know' Yami panted, leaning over Yugi some more to start thrusting harder into Yugi 'Ah! I-I love you Yugi!'

'I-I love you too Yami!' Yugi cried out as Yami started to thrust harder into him, hitting the deep spot inside him 'Ooohhh! Yami! So good! Ah! More! MORE!'

Yami panted heavily as he thrust into Yugi as much as he could, reaching deeper into Yugi and hitting that special spot, making Yugi cry out loudly and hold tightly onto the bed sheets as much as he could.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out loudly as he released onto the bed sheets once more with a moan afterwards.

Yugi's muscles tightened hard around Yami, making him groan and released as well.

'YUGI!' Yami cried out as his liquid filled Yugi once again.

Both of them were extremely tired after their sex, Yugi collapsed first; falling to the warm bed panting heavily, Yami followed afterwards still being inside of Yugi and laying on top of the panting Yugi.

'Yugi…' Yami panted quietly.

'Yes…Yami…?'

'Can we…keep…the room…as it…is?' Yami asked in between pants.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Yes…of course…'

Yami lifted up with a groan then, taking himself out of Yugi before lying next to him, he reached over and pulled Yugi closer as he rested his head against Yugi's chest, hearing his heart calm down slowly.

'Was that…really…role-play?' Yami asked breathlessly.

'Who cares?' Yugi chuckled as he stroked Yami's hair 'It was good nevertheless'.

Yami chuckled and kissed his chest 'True…quite true…god I could sleep for decades'.

Yugi giggled and hugged Yami's head close to his chest as he rested against the pillow and closed his eyes, needing the small sleep.

* * *

Yeah, this was an excuse to make a lemon I think XD Can you blame me? I haven't written a lemon for…a while.

Review if you like!


End file.
